Señor y Señor Wayne
by Violette Moore
Summary: Damian y Jason se casarán el día de mañana, el único problema que hay con eso es que no se lo han dicho a nadie importante. (Dedicado a: Naruby Scarlett)


Saludos! La presente entrega es un regalito para **_Naruby Scarlett_** , querida. Sé que querías un Jay/Dami con un Dick celoso, pero por alguna razón salió esto. Espero que te guste. Va con mucho cariño. Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que por cierto, está un poco subidita de tono. Besos a los que comentan y por lo demás, se me cuidan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mr & Mr Wayne.**

 **.**

El mercenario besa sus labios una ultima vez y se levanta del sillón, se coloca la chaqueta, teniendo especial cuidado de acomodar el resto de prendas, él lo observa en silencio. Su atlética figura, enfundada por lo general de negro con excepción de la chaqueta y las botas rojas. Cuando termina de abrochar el ultimo botón, coloca un cigarrillo entre sus labios y le desacomoda los cabellos al pasar por detrás, él reprime un juramento interno, lo observa girar sobre los talones y dirigirse a la puerta, más antes de que atraviese el umbral, el asesino salta del sillón y lo enreda entre sus fuertes y delgados brazos.

El cigarrillo que aún no fue encendido termina en el piso, los cabellos pulcramente peinados acaban desacomodados, la chaqueta que se acaba de colocar es abierta por los primeros botones y en cuanto al pantalón, bueno, él tendría que comenzar a buscar prendas mas holgadas en la parte media de su entrepierna. Lo besa y estruja hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared contraria, la puerta se cierra con un golpe sonoro, recordándoles que si bien, hace quince minutos era tarde, ahora es justo la hora exacta y él tendría que estar en una oficina mostrándole su mejor cara a su adusto padre.

—El viejo va a matarnos...

—Ya lo hizo y se arrepintió…—respondió Damian filoso, volviendo a acomodarle el peinado y cerrando los botones de su chaqueta, él lo disfruta con la mirada. Adora la insolencia de este muchacho. Es una de las cosas que más admira de él.

—Claro que lo hizo, pero no de manera directa.

—Mi padre no va a matarte, Todd. No porque no lo desee, sino porque va en contra de su código moral. Ahora ve allá, habla con él y yo haré lo mismo con mi madre.

—Me da mas miedo la reacción que pueda tener Thalía.

—Soy nieto de la Cabeza del Demonio, único en la línea de sucesión, sin mencionar que me sigue utilizando a su total satisfacción, cada que le da la gana iniciar una nueva pelea con Batman, créeme Thalía no va a matarme.

—Pero podría dañarte…

—Sé cuidarme solo.

—¿Te veré antes de la ceremonia?

—Sólo si te apuras. —Damian le abrió la puerta y muy a su pesar tuvo que salir, ponerse el casco y encender la motocicleta para llegar tarde a su junta con Bruce Wayne en la Torre Wayne.

El único lugar que le garantizaba salvarse de una ejecución pública cuando le explicara que iba a contraer nupcias con su Demonio, el día de mañana.

Damian terminó de verlo partir, relamió sus labios y buscó el cigarrillo que había tirado para fumárselo él, cuando volvió a su puesto en el sillón de tres piezas encontró la mirada inquisidora de Grayson, el chico maravilla lo miraba como siempre, con cierto atisbo de celo y reproche.

—Tt…¿Que quieres? Habla ya, porque en serio me aturdes.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?—preguntó con cautela. Damian dio una profunda calada, exhalo el humo directo a su cara. Dick se contrajo hacia atrás con las manos en el estómago y comenzó a toser. El Demonio sonrió divertido.

A sus diecinueve años era más alto que su padre, pero no tanto como su amante.

Se cambio de posición en la sala, para poder tener acceso al cenicero del esquinero e invitó al otro a que se sentara en la pieza de junto.

—Si crees que montaré una escena de desaparición el día de mi "boda" te equivocas. Planeamos dar la noticia hace meses, sólo que no teníamos idea del como...

—¿Y su mejor apuesta fue hacerlo un día antes de la ceremonia?

—No, comenzamos con un margen de anticipación de seis meses, luego de tres, después de uno y finalmente nos quedamos sin tiempo.

—¿Dices que reservaron la iglesia hace seis meses?

—Dos años en realidad. Tenía una lista de espera interminable y cuando lo hicimos, no estábamos seguros de que íbamos a durar tanto. Sólo fue una travesura, un capricho mío. Ahí fue donde los padres de Bruce…—Dick volvió a toser, aunque esta vez sin ayuda del cigarro.

¿¡Dos años!? ¿Escuchó bien? ¡DOS AÑOS! ¿Pues cuando exactamente fue que comenzaron a…?—entornó los ojos haciendo cuentas mentales. Damian se burló para sus adentros pero no interrumpió.

.

.

.

Él tenía dieciséis años cuando Jason Todd resultó herido de manera fatal, producto de una bomba que el imbécil no anticipó y estuvo a casi nada de cobrarse su vida. Era el mas cercano a la escena del crimen, escuchó la señal de auxilio y le indicó a su padre que cambiaría su ruta habitual para ir a ver lo que le pasaba. Batman asintió, sugiriendo que tuviera cuidado y que pidiera refuerzos si lo creía necesario. Él iba a burlarse.

Su padre no lo sabía, o quizás si, pero no lo decía.

A los catorce años hubo una ceremonia en la isla de los asesinos que requirió su presencia en la Fortaleza de R'as al Ghul para anunciarlo de manera formal como el Príncipe y Heredero al Gremio.

Su abuelo aún no fallecía, ni daba señales de llegarse a morir, pero había protocolos sociales, tradiciones de sangre. Anunciarlo como sucesor era una de ellas y eso quería decir que tenía a su disposición un pequeño séquito de sombras que cuidaban de sus espaldas en todo momento.

La única instrucción que dejó para ellos, fue que se alejaran de su padre y de sus hermanos. Ningún aliado de Batman podía verlos. Si llegaban a ser descubiertos él mismo los asesinaría y cuando cuestionaron sus capacidades o voluntad mortuoria, él se burló de nuevo diezmando buena parte de los asistentes a la ceremonia.

Puede que no asesinara bajo el manto protector de su Padre, pero nunca había dejado de entrenar, ni perdido su voluntad...

En ese momento, aún no.

.

Cuando encontró a Jason Todd en medio del fuego y la porquería, él inmediatamente se horrorizó. La sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas. Una confrontación de almas se hizo presente, pues estaba la parte de él que disfrutaba con una buena masacre, y la parte de él que admiraba y quería y deseaba aprender del mercenario.

Se ordenó mentalmente dejar de "sentir" y dedicarse a pensar, llamó a su padre, solicitó ayuda aérea para contener el incendio, además de un vehículo para poder sacarlo y llevarlo de manera inmediata a la mansión.

El mayordomo le envió el Batimovil por el mando automático, Batman pasó a comandar el Jet para descargar toneladas de líquido que podrían diseminar el incendio.

Robin subió a Red Hood a la parte trasera del auto. No sabía si respiraba así que le quitó el maldito casco, tenía quemaduras en buena parte de la piel expuesta. La chaqueta quedó reducida a casi nada, también se la quitó y se arrancó la capa para poder proteger las heridas y evitar que alguna se contaminara e infectara.

Encendió los motores, haciendo caso omiso de todos las señales e instrucciones de tránsito. La vida de un maldito bastardo, estúpido como él solo estaba en juego y él no iba a perderlo.

La imagen inicial era más impresionante que el daño real. Cuando Alfred lo examinó, determinó que las quemaduras eran en segundo y tercer grado, la parte más afectada era el costado diestro, aparentemente el impacto lo recibió de ese lado. De no ser por el Kévlar y su gran resistencia física, él se habría muerto _de nuevo._

Batman estaba furioso, no tenía idea de qué era lo que hacía su hijo en ese bendito lugar a las tantas de la madrugada. Una investigación de Red Robin les indicó que estaba evitando tráfico de armas en el puerto de Gótica a manos de Cráneo Negro, pero eso ya no importaba.

—Sus heridas sanarán gradualmente, pero lo que me preocupa es la cabeza. —anunció Pennyworth.

—¿Tuvo una contusión?—preguntó el padre.

—Todo lo contrario, el casco lo cubrió perfectamente bien, por lo que no me explico, el motivo por el cual, aún no despierta.

—La explosión…—comentó Nightwing. —Debió traer recuerdos del momento en que falleció.

Un silencio sepulcral prosiguió a ello.

Ninguno de ellos entendía las secuelas de regresar a la vida. Lo percibían como un defecto físico, debilidad mental, en el peor de los casos creían que eran una maldita abominación y que en cualquier momento perderían el control y los asesinarían a todos.

—Por supuesto que los trajo—interrumpió aireado. —quisiera ver que a ti o a cualquiera de los dos, los secuestraran, torturaran, golpearan hasta darlos por muertos y después los hicieran volar por el techo con una bendita bomba. ¡Haber que día de sus vidas, cierran los ojos y no creen que están muertos!

—Damian, yo no lo dije por…

—¡Claro que no, Grayson! No lo dijiste por eso porque ninguno de ustedes se ha muerto. Tu caso no cuenta, padre. Ni el tuyo tampoco, Dick. En cuanto a mi, cada vez que respiro siento el metal de la espada atravesando mi pecho y tengo que vivir con la sensación constante de eso pero no me quejo.

Todd no despierta porque quizá, está más a gusto en sus sueños que aquí, escuchando su maldito juicio.

—Nosotros, no…—comenzó a excusarse Batman pero su hijo lo fulminó con la mirada.

De uno en uno salieron del área médica, que era una nueva sección de la cueva. Totalmente moderna, especializada y atendida, no sólo por Alfred sino por Timothy Drake quien se había mostrado interesado en la medicina a eso de los veinte años.

—Puede que cuando despierte sienta punzadas de dolor, si se pone violento o comienza a gritar, suministra esto en el catéter, es un sedante. Necesitamos que esté inmóvil para que se restauren las heridas internas. Tuvo mucha suerte, no hagas que se le acabe. —Tim le entregó la solución en las manos y señaló la mesilla con la jeringa y la manguera del catéter. Él sabía como administrar solución. Todos tenían conocimientos básicos de medicina, porque todos se habían visto en la necesidad de atender heridas menores de manera apresurada.

Él en específico se vanagloriaba de poder zurcir pedazos de piel con puntadas que eran casi invisibles.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué y por cierto. No seas tan duro con ellos. Sabes que Dick aún se culpa por no haberte salvado a tiempo.

—No pretendía hacerlos sentir mal, es sólo que me frustra que este hijo de puta…

—Lo sé…—Tim le colocó una mano a la altura del hombro y salió dejándolos a solas. Él se buscó un libro electrónico en la tableta y comenzó a leer en voz alta hasta que el mercenario despertó.

Un sonido ronco escapó a sus cuerdas vocales. —sonido al que se acostumbraría algunos años después– Intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza y al no poder lograrlo se comenzó a sacudir.

—Tranquilo.

—¿D?

—Si, estás atado de piernas y brazos porque recibiste múltiples impactos y es necesario que estés quieto para que puedas sanar.

—¿Impactos…? ¿De qué…?—Todd cerró los ojos e intentó recordar, él leyó sus signos vitales en el monitor. Ritmo cardiaco normal, respiración normal. Lo miró con detenimiento, tenía los cabellos de la frente aún más blancos, significaba que había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte, _otra vez._

Lo maldijo para sus adentros y no reprimió el impulso de golpearlo sobre el estómago. Ahí no estaba tan maltratado, ni en la entrepierna, pero sería una salvajada golpearlo ahí.

El mercenario gritó de dolor y se sacudió aún más contra las ataduras, lo llamó de todo: loco, enfermo, desquiciado y desequilibrado. Damian sonrió sardónicamente mientras le mostraba el frasquito con la solución.

—Mmmh…claro que sí, Todd. Soy todo eso y más. Mi abuelo se refería a mi como el _ángel de la muerte_. Se le ocurrió cuando nací, porque tu sabes, todos los padres creen que sus hijos son ángeles caídos del cielo. Pero no voy a aburrirte demasiado con esto. La lección que aprenderás el día de hoy es que si tanto quieres la muerte. Yo te la entregaré.

—¡¿Qué!?

—La próxima vez que cierres los ojos y pienses en tu asesino. Por favor, no mires al Joker, mírame a mi. —Damian inyectó el líquido en el catéter mientras Jason comenzaba a llamar a voz en grito a todos, el sedante funcionó rápido. Él se quedó dormido, mirando con el alma en un hilo, la sonrisa de total satisfacción en el apuesto rostro del chico.

.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios…!?—preguntó Tim cuando regresó corriendo a su lugar de trabajo. Damian estaba tapando la aguja en ese momento, sus ojos relucían con un fulgor que a todos los hacía sentir incómodos. Era la mirada asesina, la desalmada y lujuriosa.

—Tenías razón. Jay despertó gritando y tuve que sedarlo.

—¿Sólo se trató de eso?—preguntó deteniendo al joven por el brazo. Damian lo miró a los ojos con falsa modestia. Él recordaba esa mirada, esa sonrisa. Era la misma que mostró el día que lo conoció y lo hizo caer de ese maldito Dinosaurio.

—¿De que otra cosa, si no?—se lo quitó de encima y volvió a su habitación.

Se deshizo de las ropas de "héroe" Alfred ya se había acostumbrado a que dejara sus cosas por todas partes de la mansión. Algunas veces dejaba ropa suya en la habitación de Richard, usualmente cuando pasaban la noche juntos, platicando, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos. Como fuera, estaba por meterse en la ducha cuando encontró un pedazo de la chaqueta de Todd entre sus cosas.

La levantó del piso, pensó en su cuerpo tendido entre la sangre, la porquería y el fuego.

La adrenalina bombeando al cien en el interior de sus venas, la delgada línea entre la cuna y la tumba.

Y se excitó.

A algunos soldados les excita la muerte, no era de extrañar que a los asesinos también.

Damian tuvo un buen rato consigo mismo, bajo el agua helada de la regadera pensando en el mercenario. Su cuerpo desnudo, como lo vio después de que Alfred se diera a la tarea de tomar unas tijeras especiales y quitarle la armadura guerrera. La piel morena, bien nutrida, surcada de heridas al igual que la suya, comenzó a explorar su cuerpo como si fuera el de aquel, empezó a imaginarse yaciendo con él.

Sonidos nada amigables salieron de su garganta. La habitación que tenía en la mansión de su padre estaba insonorizada. Nadie quería escuchar las "pesadillas constantes del resurrecto" y es que a las pocas semanas de que "regresó" siempre despertaba gritando y aterrorizado.

 _El metal atravesaba su pecho, el fuego quemaba sus miembros, las flechas lastimaban su espalda…_

Él sentía cada herida como si fuera nueva, cada momento como si fuera el último y el único que pudo hablar con él para hacerlo salir del sopor, había sido Jason Todd.

 _"Quisiera poder decirte que algún día cerrarás los ojos y ya no verás la escena de tu muerte. Que ya no sentirás las heridas como si fueran recientes o que no escucharás la voz de tu asesino susurrándote al oído._

 _Pero no sucederá así._

 _Algunos días despertarás en total penumbra y creerás que estás en la tumba, otros serás golpeado de la misma manera y creerás que ésta si es la buena._

 _También escucharás voces, no de locos, sino de tu asesino._

 _Lo que sea que te haya dicho, porque ambos sabemos que siempre hay algo que es dicho. Se repetirá en tu cabeza y tu tendrás que ser muy frío, para discernir si lo tienes en frente o no"_

 _"Tt… ¿Es ese tu consejo? ¿Ser aún más frío? ¿Aprender a distinguir si es que estoy o no loco?"_

 _"Loco ya estabas, hermanito…"_

Jay lo abrazó entonces. Pocas veces se concedían abrazos entre ellos, por tanto la sensación le resultó extraña, protectora, asfixiante, cómoda. Aspiró el perfume de su colonia hasta que se le metió en la piel.

Y era el mismo aroma que recreaba ahora, para correrse entre sus dedos y contra las paredes de la regadera.

—Dios…—lo había hecho antes, pero nunca con tanta vergüenza y satisfacción. Limpió su desastre, secó sus formas teniendo cuidado de no volver a tocar su miembro, luego buscó algo de ropa y terminó tirado sobre la cama, masturbándose con el pedazo de chaqueta de Jason que olía a todo, menos a él, pero la locura, la impotencia de no poder tenerlo y las ganas de hacer algo que a leguas claras estaba prohibido, ayudaban en demasía a llevarlo al placer.

Un firme golpeteo en la puerta lo devolvió del país de las maravillas. De nada servía gritar que lo dejaran a solas porque no escucharían, así que se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las sábanas y fingió estar a punto de irse a dormir.

Su visitante era Dick, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a disculparse por lo dicho anteriormente.

—No era necesario que vinieras para eso, Grayson.

—Yo creo que sí, a veces se me olvida que aunque han pasado cuatro años. Para ti es, como si hubiera sucedido ayer…—Dick desvió la mirada a su cuerpo, él se encontraba desnudo, eso era cierto, pero se sentía aún mas desnudo siendo observado por él.

Su cuerpo de joven adulto no tenía nada que desmerecer, aún era delgado, pero los músculos estaban donde debían estar, aunados a las cicatrices de años de entrenamiento y vejación. Richard miraba el corte de la hoja de la espada. Él la sentía como un agujero vacío, Hereje no había atravesado su corazón con el arma, sólo le atravesó el tórax, pero a muchos les gustaba pregonar que el Hijo de Batman regresó de la muerte con un agujero negro en el lugar donde solía estar su corazón.

.

.

.

 _La razón de esto era sencilla._

 _A sus dieciséis años, él había rechazado a muchos y aceptado a muy pocos. A Dick lo había besado alguna vez. Luego de otra de sus misiones suicidas, que concluyó con una falsificación de su muerte y la prohibición a escribirse, llamarse o buscarse por un periodo de casi diez meses._

 _Lo besó en la mejilla, cerca, demasiado cerca de los labios y es que su intensión era besarlo ahí, pero en el momento de actuar, se arrepintió. Las manos ni como separarlas de sus glúteos, ni la pelvis. El jodido bastardo puede que le superara por casi doce años, pero seguía siendo un símbolo internacional de la sensualidad y el sexo._

 _Richard no lo cuestionó, ni lo rechazo. Decidió pensar que debido al ajetreo de sus cuerpos, las manos del más joven terminaron en su trasero y las pelvis juntas, ninguno ostentaba una dolorosa erección y sus labios no se habían devorado._

 _Sólo sus ojos se observaban con brío. Buscando palabras, excusas, respuestas._

 _Cuando la respiración del menor comenzó a ser ligeramente agitada, desvió el rostro ruborizado y se disculpó._

 _—_ _Lo siento, yo…no quería…—Dick dijo que estaba bien, le desacomodó el cabello. "Es normal, estás creciendo" "Ya se me hacía raro que no hubieras mostrado interés en ningún otro cuerpo"_

 _—_ _¿Perdón?_

 _—_ _A parte del tuyo, es decir…—la sonrisa burlona no desapareció de su rostro por el resto del día. A manera de contestación, él terminó confesando que sí, seguía siendo virgen, pero sólo por la retaguardia, porque se había masturbado constantemente con una fotografía suya junto a la almohada._

 _—_ _¿E…es broma, cierto?_

 _—_ _En absoluto. Hay una cámara oculta en tu cuarto de baño, puedo verte desnudo siempre que quiera…—Richard lo iba a golpear cuando él comenzó a destornillarse de risa._

 _Claro que podría poner una cámara ahí y lucrar con su hermano a niveles insospechados, pero eso hasta para él sería demasiado. Además dinero no le faltaba y con el traje de Nightwing, el descarado no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación._

 _—_ _¡Eres un bastardo!_

 _—_ _¿Apenas lo recuerdas?_

 _—_ _Lo recordaba todos los días cuando salías en la TV, Batman y tú se están volviendo populares._

 _—_ _Nadie puede negar que somos geniales, pero tú y yo éramos grandiosos..._

.

.

.

—¿D?

—¿Si?

—¿Estabas pensando en alguien?

—¿Qué?—Richard tenía una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho y él ni siquiera lo había notado. La retiró cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Tus mejillas siguen rojas, las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, además tu habitación apesta a sexo.

—Tt…—él se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies.

—Por favor, dime que sigo sin ser yo.

—Estás libre de culpa, hermano mío.

—¿Es alguien que conozco?

—Sería mejor que no habláramos de esto.

—¿Por qué? Lo conozco, ¿No es cierto? ¿Es cercano? ¿De los Jóvenes Titanes ó…?

—Me masturbaba y ya, Grayson es un proceso fisiológico. No le des tantas vueltas.

—Pero pensabas en algo o alguien.

—Cuerpos desnudos desangrándose sobre una alfombra frente a una chimenea…

—¡¿QUÉ!?

—La sangre destella de un tono especial cuando la observas a la luz de la luna o de una hoguera…

Damian seguía teniendo esa bendita habilidad de manipular su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Podía fingir lo que sea, —igual que un sociópata— y no sentirlo de manera interna. De modo que cuando le respondió eso al inútil de Grayson para que no supiera que le excitaba la "casi muerte de Todd" lo siguiente que hizo fue relamer sus labios y reanudar la acción.

El acróbata salió corriendo de su cuarto, llamándolo enfermo.

Tal vez si lo estaba, tal vez, no…

El punto era que su puerta fue cerrada con llave desde afuera y así pudo correrse otras tres veces pensando en las manos fuertes y el peso completo de Jay enterrándose entre sus glúteos.

.

Cuando el mercenario estuvo un poco mejor, lo pasaron del área médica a su habitación.

Convenció a su padre de que lo hospedaran ahí, quien sabe que clase de "recuerdos" podrían activarse en su mente y ninguno estaba en condiciones de descuidar su sueño.

Si había una amenaza real los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión se activarían y aquello era como una anunciación del Apocalipsis a voz en grito de los Cuatro Jinetes con trompetas y tambores de por medio.

De verdad.

La primera vez que la Corte de los Búhos atacó de improvisto, el estruendo fue tal que más de un Talón se regresó a la tumba del puritito susto.

Ellos también se habían vuelto un poco más cardíacos desde que el Patriarca instaló eso. Despertaban de un salto esperando hordas de zombis, asesinos de la Liga, Payasos maniacos u Hombres Murciélago con dagas por dientes y cuchillos por garras.

El único verdaderamente dañado que salía a combatir el mal como si nada pasara era su padre y esa era la razón principal de que Damian y Alfred durmieran con tapones especiales en los oídos.

Si la mansión se les caía encima, con la pena. Al menos se irían al infierno tranquilos.

Volviendo al punto, Jason Todd terminó en su cama, atado de muñecas y tobillos para que no se hiriera si entraba en un sueño especialmente violento.

Lo despidieron, muy formales todos.

Alfred se llevó la bandeja de plata con que le había traído su cena y Bruce le apagó las luces. Cuando lo hizo, Jay pudo notar, cierta sonrisa en el semblante de su hijo.

Damian planeaba algo, como siempre lo hacía pero de todo lo que imaginó, lo ultimo que esperó, fue lo que hizo.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando escuchó girarse el pestillo de la puerta, abrió los ojos con pesadez, quizás era el paranoico de su padre que quería corroborar que todo estuviera ok, miró a las sombras pero no lo encontró a él.

Sólo verde sobre negro, unos ojos que destellaban en la oscuridad y que tenían su propio brillo maléfico. El Demonio estaba ante él, con las ropas de cama que ahora que lo notaba, no tenían mucha diferencia de las ropas que usaba de manera habitual.

—¿Damian…?—el chiquillo sonrió al ser reconocido, le mostró la llave de su habitación y lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a quitarse las ropas.

—¿¡Qué d…!?

—Shh…Sigues atado, ¿No es cierto? Y supongo que recuerdas exactamente, por quién fui planeado, concebido y educado, durante los primeros diez años de vida.—él cerró los ojos y golpeo su cabeza repetidas veces contra la almohada.

"Esto no era real y no estaba sucediendo"

"No es real" "No está sucediendo"

"No es real…"

Damian dejó caer la ultima prenda al piso y volvió a levantar la voz. Su cuerpo se notaba, no que fuera un vampiro y su piel destellara, no.

Sino que era real, cálido, corpóreo, con toda la prepotencia habitual y un contoneo de caderas que no podía ser normal.

Él volvió a preguntar qué demonios se supone que hacía y su hermanito respondió, que estaba buscando respuestas.

—Necesito algo de ti, así como mi madre necesitó algo de mi padre, alguna vez.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—No tengas miedo, yo no voy a "drenarte", tan solo quiero saber qué tanto excitas mi cuerpo.

—¡DAMIAN! ¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS…?!

—Cierra la boca y deja de resistirte o te pongo una mordaza y aprieto los amarres hasta que te arranques la carne.

—Inténtalo y te arrancaré las manos…

—Preferiría arrancarte y que me arrancaras otra cosa. Sólo es un experimento. No tienes que verme, ni yo tengo que verte. Tan solo vamos a sentir, oler, oír…

—¡Estás loco!

—Tal vez, pero las ultimas encuestas señalan que son secuelas naturales de las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro y ya que tú y yo, nos sumergimos en ellas, es probable que estés, igualmente loco…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A...!

—Un sonido más y tomó la aguja, te vas a "Nunca Jamás" y luego me las arreglo para endurecer tu miembro y violar tu cuerpo…

Jason se quedó callado. Era idéntico a su madre. ¡Santo Dios, Damian era idéntico a su madre! Y él estaba jodido, jodido, J-O-D-I…—cerró los ojos y apretó tanto los músculos, dientes y puños cuando el engendro de Thalía comenzó a arrebatar sus ropas.

No iba a desatarlo para quitárselas así que hubo que abrirlas con unas tijeras y un poco de maña. Se subió encima de él, totalmente desnudo, estaba cálido. Ni sucio, sudoroso o ardiente, sólo un calor que hasta resultó agradable. Sintió su peso bastante considerable sobre la boca del estómago y un suave jadeo abandonó sus labios, inhaló a profundidad buscando su aroma pero Damian Wayne no tenía un perfume específico.

No era como ellos que usaban colonia y vestían trajes de Diseñador, cortados a la medida. No, el principito de Gótica usaba la ropa de cualquier adolescente de su edad, comprada en tiendas de segunda mano con estampado de superhéroes, señas obscenas o con frases de cosas que sólo él entendía.

Su perfume era el del champú que todos usaban y su piel era suave por la crema corporal que todos usaban, le arrebató la prenda superior, sin pudor, deteniéndose en los bien formados músculos de su pecho, sintió sus tetillas endurecerse al contacto, su estómago vaciarse, los glúteos de Damian estaban sobre su vientre desnudo, tan cerca de su hombría.

Dios mío, tan cerca…

Jay dejó escapar algo de aire cuando el muchacho se retiró para poder desprenderlo del pantalón, la sola caricia de sus manos levantó sus más bajas pasiones. No es que tuviera ganas de revolcarse con él desde el origen de los tiempos. No, sino que era exacto lo que decía:

Sentir, tocar, oler…

Las manos del asesino eran rugosas al tacto, asumía que tenía callosidades por manipular toda clase de arma, él también poseía algunas, pero su vanidad lo llevaba a hacerse manicura con una serie de artículos femeninos que le robó una mañana a Starfire.

Damian no hacía eso. Su mente operaba en otra clase de nivel, pero no pudo profundizar en la idea ya que el muy bastardo ya estaba deslizando por sus piernas el pantalón junto con la prenda interior.

Jason reprimió un juramento, se ordenó de manera mental no tener una jodida erección del tamaño del miedo. Era anti natura. No sólo porque ambos eran hombres y las monjas de la iglesia a que lo arrastraba su madre insistían en decir que el coito entre dos hombres abriría las puertas del infierno, No, él era su hermano, su compañero de armas. Joder, ¡Era el maldito Hijo de Batman! y él nunca, en sus veintitrés años de vida había sentido pasiones por… _"Roy y él habían estado a casi nada de revolcarse más de una vez en el piso, sobre la mesa de la sala, contra la ducha helada pero todas esas veces se habían detenido porque para pretexto cualquier cosa sirve y ellos vivían con la encantadora y semidesnuda Diosa del Fuego eterno. Se revolcaban con ella, se saciaban con ella, se distraían con…"_

Damian se pegó a su cuerpo, lo sintió respirar sobre su pelvis, los vellos de su piel se erizaron, sus labios dejaron escapar otra exclamación ahogada, los músculos seguían tensos pero por alguna razón, la cadera se levantó.

Damian respiró profundo, inhaló su aroma.

Ahora resultaba que el jodido bastardo era un fetichista que se excitaba con el olor de un miembro duro…

 _Que se excitara con lo que quisiera pero qué por el amor de Dios…se lo hiciera._

Damián juntó los labios y besó su pelvis, en el nacimiento del vello púbico, él sintió un escalofrío, un jodido estremecimiento, su cuerpo tembló, su miembro medio despertó. Lo siguiente que hizo el Demonio fue seguir por ahí, repartiendo besos, humedeciendo, lamiendo, tanteando con la lengua, cuando encontró su falo, lo recorrió con la lengua, él le gritó que no.

Aún estaban a tiempo.

Aún podía tratarse de un sueño.

Aún podían detener esto.

El Demonio no dijo nada. Ni se burló o se retractó, siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a la punta y cuando se acostumbró a su tamaño y a su textura, lo devoró.

Le hizo una felación, el jodido bastardo cabrón de mierda con esa lengua viperina que vomitaba las más crueles palabras y las más burdas maldiciones le hizo una felación que lo hizo sentir de los mil infiernos cuando inició, pero de las mil maravillas cuando continuó.

Él podía pensar en cualquiera, Roy, Wally, Bárbara, Kori, pero los chicos de cabellos rojos no encajaban con lo que estaba sintiendo…era Damian, que lo partiera un rayo, Damian Wayne se la estaba chupando.

Él comenzó a retorcerse contra su voluntad hasta adquirir un buen ritmo, hasta estar completamente duro y olvidar las consecuencias de sus actos.

 _Olvidar la redada que para empezar, fue la que lo llevó ahí. Olvidar la detonación de la bomba que cuando se inició, no dejó su mente en ese lugar sino que la transportó cerca de diez años en el pasado, al momento exacto en el que murió._

 _Las voces que escuchaba no eran las de BlackMask y sus matones sino las del Joker y esa puñetera palanca de acero rompiendo cada uno de sus huesos, el fuego no estaba en su costado derecho sino por todos lados y su cuerpo ardía, se incendiaba, pero de manera real nada pasaba._

 _Su traje tenía una confección especial para resistir el fuego y su casco era de una aleación de metal idéntica a la que tenía Cyborg, él estaría bien, pero su mente insistía en decirle que no._

Recordar la muerte era materia constante cada que cerraba los ojos, por eso lo describían como un mal amante y pésimo compañero de recámara. Su habitación con los Outlaws igualmente estaba insonorizada. Starfire no entendía de sus traumas y Roy estaba cansado de pensar que estaban bajo ataque cada vez que "estiraba la pata"

De cualquier modo, se olvidó de todo eso a medida que el menor lo violaba, era igual a su madre, Thalía poseía un par de labios así de gruesos y traviesos, unos ojos intensos y unas paredes internas de lo más estrechas.

La idea de hundirse en la estreches virginal de su piel lo llevó a correrse, Damian casi se ahogó, comenzó a toser y él a reír.

—¿Tuviste suficiente de tu experimento?—preguntó con sorna, con la respiración agitada y el pulso por los cielos. El engendro tosió un poco más, escupió al piso.

Él era presa de ligeros espasmos de satisfacción.

—Aún, no…

—Y sólo por curiosidad… ¿Dónde exactamente o con quién…?

—Internet…—respondió escueto, para limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano y volver a subirse en él.

Su peso lo volvía loco, cosas de niños, de su retorcida educación e infancia.

Él siempre iba arriba.

En cualquiera de sus relaciones, nadie lo ponía por debajo. Sin importar lo exuberantes de sus pechos, lo redondeados de sus glúteos o lo estrecho de su vagina. Él era el macho, el Alfa, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que peleó contra sus ataduras una vez más.

—Te lastimarás, si sigues con eso y tendré que pensar una excusa que resulte coherente para Batman…

—Tendrás que pensar una que explique, qué le pasó a mis ropas y a tu cama.

—Ah, la ropa que te prestaron es de Dick y él tiene un cajón repleto de pijamas iguales.

—¿Lo planeaste desde el principio?

—No, desde que tuve un sueño relacionado contigo

—¿Y en ese sueño, podía ser recíproco?

—¿Qué?

—Que mi semen está escurriendo de tus labios y quiero ver la cara que tienes, la luz de tus ojos, la desnudes de tu cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú ya soñaste conmigo, déjame hacerlo también.

—No voy a soltarte…

—Ni falta que hace, sólo enciende una luz tenue, te enseñaré como hacerlo.

La locura del Pozo era de los dos, junto con todo el arrebato y la pasión que se desbordó…

Encendió la luz. —No de las lámparas, pues no quería que alguien de afuera los viera— pero tenía velas en alguna parte de su recámara. Encontró fascinantes los músculos de Jason contorneados por la iluminación adecuada, el mercenario no dijo nada, pero tan pronto como lo vio, su miembro se endureció.

—Eres el diablo.

—Llámame como quieras, eres tú el que me ha provocado.

—¿Y cómo se supone que hice eso?

—Yo que voy a saber, sólo sé que te sueño y deseo

—Damian…—su sexo estaba igualmente despierto y su cuerpo ágil, desesperado…volvió a montarse en él con mucho más trabajo esta vez, quería tenerlo dentro, a pesar de dolor que lentamente, se transformó en satisfacción...

.

.

.

—¡USTEDES ESTÁN JUNTOS DESDE AQUEL ACCIDENTE!—gritó Dick a los cuatro vientos, levantándose de su asiento y señalándolo con el dedo, Damian sonrió y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Yo no diría que exactamente juntos. Después del accidente y de la "primera vez" sólo tuvimos sexo sin protección.

—¡AHHH! ¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo…!

—Un par de noches por semana, cada que la luz del corredor se apagaba, él se colaba por mi ventana y supongo que no tengo que dibujarte un esquema.

—La, la, la, la, la…

—Luego comenzó a quedarse a dormir. Yo tenía una teoría que tenía que ver con nuestras "pesadillas"

—¡Oh, jodido infierno! ¡Las noches que se quedó en la mansión, no eran para arreglar las cosas con Bruce, sino para aprovecharse de su hijo menor!

—Soy mayor de edad, desde los catorce años.

—¡En Nanda Parbat! En el resto del mundo, ni siquiera puedes votar! ¡O fumar! ¿¡Desde cuando fumas!?

—Desde que Jason y yo descubrimos que el tabaco puede usarse para…

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO! ¡No quiero escucharlo, no quiero, no quiero, no quierooooo!

—Pero si cuando empezamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, tú estabas de acuerdo.

—¡POR QUE CREÍ QUE…! Él y Tú ¡Qué tú y él sólo, sólo…! —Richard se levantó otra vez y el niño de papi sacó una bolsa de papel de la parte interna de chaqueta.

—¡¿CÓMO?!

—Sólo respira por la bolsa…inhala, exhala…muy bien, ahora siéntate de nuevo y coloca la cabeza entre las piernas.

—¿Dé donde saliste experto en primeros aux...? ¡NO…!

—Sip, Drake me sugirió que llevara una bolsa de papel por si alguno de ustedes se comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—¡ENTONCES, ÉL LO SABÍA Y YO NO!

—Cuando nos volvimos "novios" Se lo dijimos a Drake y él nos consiguió juguetes, preservativos y muchas cintas de educación sexual. Es poco común ver a un médico tan dedicado a su labor.

—¿Y Alfred? ¡¿SE LO DIJERON A ALFRED?!

—En realidad, él nos descubrió por sí mismo… _—y nos obligó a lavar nuestras sábanas y pijamas._

 _._

 _Él no iba a tocar esa porquería a menos que quisieran que llamara a su padre._

 _Claro que cuando se sumaron los años y ellos no se dejaron, además de lavar sus "trapillos sucios" le llevaban el té a la cama, compraban puros de importación, le preparaban las hojas del periódico que él prefería leer y conseguían boletos en primera fila para las funciones de teatro que tanto quería._

 _Siendo un apasionado de Shakespeare y habiendo vivido en Londres buena parte de su adolescencia, poco o nada le importaba que se amaran entre ellos. Lo que en realidad le gustaba era verlos contentos, plenos._

 _De eso se trataba su "teoría del sueño" cuando dejaron de tener sexo y comenzaron a compartir el lecho, los sueños de muerte acabaron._

 _Ya no había más espadas atravesando su pecho, ni payaso loco riendo hasta el tormento._

 _Sólo había la suave respiración de Damian y el perfume del cuerpo de Jay, ese que lo excitaba y lo seguiría excitando hasta el final de sus tiempos. Se confiaron deseos, temores, se dieron obsequios. Era lo habitual en toda relación._

 _Y estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener el secreto._

 _Batman no tenía por qué saberlo, ni Richard tampoco. No porque él no quisiera decírselo, sino porque quería evitar "esto"_

 _Dick, era un necio, sobre protector y celoso de lo peor. Como muestra estaba el hecho de que le prohibió volver al Salón de la Justicia tan pronto como Kara Kent expresó su interés en él._

 _._

—¡SUFICIENTE!—gritó el chico maravilla, tomando un objeto del interior de sus ropas y colocándolo abruptamente sobre la mesa. —Si confiaste en todos en la mansión para hablar de tu romance clandestino de tres años…—Y medio.—interrumpió el menor pero Dick lo ignoró. —Menos en mi, puedes pedirle a cualquiera de ellos que sea tu padrino.

—Dick…

—Yo no voy a entregar a tu, cerdo, pederasta, señor de las drogas, traficante de armas, posible proxeneta y esposo al altar.

—Estás exagerando. Él es bastante limpio, no tiene interés sexual en ningún otro "niño" aunque para ser honestos, ni siquiera tenía interés en mi, hasta que… _lo violé._

—¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MIS OÍDOS, MIS OJOS, MI MENTE! ¡CÁLLATE YA, ENGENDRO DEL MAL!

—Lo de señor de las Drogas, es tiempo pasado, el tráfico de armas era una fachada. ¿Posible proxeneta? ¿Es en serio? Él es idéntico a ti y a mi padre, no deja que nadie se me acerque a menos de doce centímetros y lo de "esposo" Es algo que va a pasar, tanto si lo aceptan, lo quieren o no…

—Pero, pero si tú…¡TIENES COMO QUINCE AÑOS!

.

.

.

—¡TIENE TRECE AÑOS, JASON! —gritó el patriarca tan fuerte que todos en ese piso de la Torre Wayne, tomaron lo indispensable y se fueron a atrincherar en la seguridad de los pisos inferiores.

—Hace seis años que dejó de tener trece, Bruce.

—¡La mayoría de edad en este país es de…!

—Yo tengo veintiséis y él nació en un vientre artificial, en una isla totalmente aislada del mundo. Ni siquiera tiene acta de nacimiento. Razones de más para que prolongaras por dos años su presentación en sociedad pero nos salimos del tema.

—Claro que nos salimos. Tú no puedes venir a mi oficina a las diez menos cuarto a decir que el día de mañana te casarás con mi hijo, porque eso no pasará.

—Los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo son legales en Ciudad Gótica, bienvenido al nuevo milenio, Bruce.

—No lo digo por eso. No me importa con quien te revuelques siempre y cuando no sea mi hijo.

—Apartamos la misa, esta es la dirección y la hora. Si quieres entregarlo, hazlo sino Alfred hará el honor. Lleva algo elegante, después habrá una recepción para amigos cercanos en el Hotel Von Bingen, están invitados: Roy Harper, Colín Wilkes, Bárbara Gordon y Carrie Kelley. Puedes llevar a Selina, dudo que tenga la misma opinión retrógrada que tú. Pero ordénale que se comporte, no quiero que ella y Thalía se saquen los ojos antes de que los dos, digamos el sí.

—¡Jason, tú no!

—No voy a llevármelo de Gótica. La luna de miel será en Italia. Ya sabes, le gustan los museos, teatros, conciertos de orquesta y las cosas exóticas y pomposas. Te lo regresaré en dos semanas a menos que quiera quedarse una más, en cuyo caso, enviaremos postales.

Jason se levantó y salió mas glorioso y enfadado de lo que había entrado, su padre lo llamó a gritos pero él no respondió, ni se detuvo. Sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a D, lo atendió de inmediato.

.

—¿Cómo estás…?—preguntó el mercenario.

—Sigues vivo, que sorpresa… —respondió con ligera sorna.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió dando una calada a su cigarro.

—Contemplando los berrinches de un hombre de casi cuarenta años.

—¡OYEME NO! —gritó el aludido. Jason y Damian sonrieron, cada uno por su lado.

—Debo colgar ahora, madre acaba de enviar su contestación. Me recibirá en los muelles, ¿te veo ahí?

—¿Puerto Trece?

—"La Dulce Tentación"

Damian terminó la llamada y volvió a concentrarse en su hermano, Dick estaba desecho, hecho polvo, lloraba para sus adentros y se negaba a admitirlo.

—¿Vas a hacerme el honor de entregarlo?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque si mi Padre se niega, Alfred va a entregarme y Jason no quiere que lo haga Drake.

—¿Por ser su reemplazo?

—No, porque tú te ves mucho más acabado y si lo entrega un chico que parece de mi edad el padre que oficiará, se infartará.

—¡YO NO ESTOY ACABADO!

—Cuida la sortija, es la única que tengo para mi amado…—Damian salió como una exhalación y Richard se quedó con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—Lo llamó amado. El engendro de Thalía y Bruce, no le decía a nadie, te amo.

.

.

.

Los muelles lucían muy pintorescos a las 11:23 de la mañana, contemplaron la subida del sol y hasta se tomaron algunas fotos en comunión. El Yate que tenía por nombre "La Dulce Tentación" abrió sus puertas a las 12:00 del día en punto, de el descendió Thalía con un vaporoso vestido color de la sangre que no dejaba demasiadas cosas a la imaginación. A sus espaldas, sus fieles sirvientes se apostaban con la armadura ceremonial y las armas guerreras.

Damian le dedicó una reverencia en señal de respeto, Jason hizo lo propio pero se negó a besar su mano como lo había hecho el menor.

—Mi hijo.

—Madre.

—¿Así que éste es él?—preguntó una cuarta persona con voz elegante y gruesa.

—Abuelo…—Thalía se hizo a un lado para ayudar a su padre, R'as al Ghul llevaba una túnica color olivo con bordados en rojo y dorado, miró a Jason con un brillo particular en la mirada.

—Resurrecto.

—Cabeza del Demonio. —respondió Todd a la defensiva.

—Así que mi hija y yo te devolvemos la vida y tú nos quitas a nuestro heredero.

—Él no les quitó nada, fui yo quien lo eligió.—comentó Damian, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su Abuelo. Hacía años que la antaña devoción se había transformado en repudio.

—Y como tu abuelo, líder de la orden y actual R'as al Ghul es mi deber poner a prueba su honor.

—¿Qué?—Jay miró a Damian buscando respuestas, pero el hijo de puta tenía ese brillo maléfico en los ojos, sonrió con petulancia, como siempre lo hacía, como si el suelo o la vida no lo merecieran y ofreció una segunda reverencia.

Esta vez a su abuelo.

—Que así sea…—Thalía sonrío a su vez, relamiendo sus labios, devorándolo con la mirada. _¿Esto era así o mas enfermo_? Él se había tirado a la madre y al hijo, aquí entre nos, prefería al hijo, pero Thalía seguía siendo la Bruja más seductora y embustera que él jamás habría conocido. Carraspeó para desviar su atención de ella. Damian ya lo miraba como si lo fuera a azotar con un látigo de cuero toda la noche y la puñetera idea, envío descargas eléctricas a su entrepierna.

La arpía habló.

—El heredero al Trono ha aceptado que su pareja sea puesto a prueba. Si sobrevive será digno de tomar su mano y liderar nuestras tropas en las futuras guerras. Si perece, es que no era digno de ostentar nuestro nombre y proteger su valía. Será arrojado al mar y dará de comer a las bestias marinas que protegen nuestra isla.

Si ambos están de acuerdo con estos términos, la prueba dará inicio ahora.

Jason iba a gritar que no estaba de acuerdo con nada, pero la pregunta no iba para él, sino para R'as y Damian. Ambos asintieron en la exacta posición: espalda recta, manos juntas y sonrisa ladina. Thalía desenfundó su pistola de cañón corto disparó al aire y en menos de tres segundos una horda de asesinos de la Liga se le arrojó encima.

—¿Té? —preguntó R'as a su nieto.

—Por supuesto…

—Querida, serías tan amable de hacernos el honor.

—Desde luego, hornee galletas esta mañana, Damian

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, ordené que alguien las horneara pero son para ti, por tu boda querubín.

—Hace diecisiete años que no me llamas querubín.

—Mirábamos tus fotografías de bebé.

—¿Las llevas en el Yate?

—¿Dónde más guardaría mis preciados tesoros?—Thalía regresó adentro, mientras Jason iba en el séptimo cuerpo derribado.

—¿Entonces, mañana a las 18:00hrs?

—Pensé que te gustaría la hora, abuelo.

—El momento exacto en que el cielo se tiñe de rojo, como la sangre diluida en el agua, pintura sobre un lienzo mojado, fuego ardiente de acero forjado.

—Así es, me disculpas…—Damian se levantó de la silla que habían dispuesto para ellos, se aclaró la garganta y a voz en grito comentó.

—¡Si no comienzas a asesinarlos, se seguirán levantando!

—¿Quieres decir que me das tu permiso?—preguntó Red Hood, con la voz agitada, las ropas rasgadas y la mirada asesina que Damian tanto adoraba.

—Tienes mi bendición, las vidas que ultimes serán almas que protegerán nuestro destino.

—Si tú lo dices…—Jay le arrebató la espada a uno de los asesinos y comenzó a aniquilarlos.

Él no tenía problemas con asesinar, mucho menos cuando recordó que varios de estos sujetos, habían sido los que asesinaron a su querido.

—¿Más té? —ofreció la asesina.

—Oh, no querida. ¿Ya pediste que me traigan mi túnica de gala?

—Todas tus túnicas son de gala, padre.

—No, la que te digo es preciosa, con diamantes y rubís engarzados.

—No puedes ir más elegante que los novios, padre

—Soy R'as al Ghul, puedo ir como me plazca al matrimonio de mi heredero, ¿Que llevarás tú?

—El vestido Dior de corte egipcio, tejido con hilo de oro y Diamante en bruto, ¿Damián?

—Nosotros vestiremos como personas normales, gracias.

—Al menos debes llevar capa y espada.

—No

—¿Una pequeña daga?

—Que no

—Tonterías.—ultimó R'as, levantando su taza de té cuando Jason derribó a un par de enemigos que se le echaron encima al mismo tiempo.

—¡En la cara no! —gritó Thalía. —Golpéenlo donde no se vea, quiero fotografías qué presumir a Nyssa.

—Llevarás una daga ceremonial oculta en el cinto y el anillo de R'as al Ghul en tu dedo anular, por eso estas aquí para que tu elegido pueda obtenerlo de mi.

—Es digno protector del Gremio y mío.

—Eso ya lo sé, no por nada le devolví la vida.

—¿Quieres decir que tú ya lo sabías?

—Sólo tenía la seguridad de que haría algo importante con su vida. ¿Cómo lo tomó el Detective?

—Creo que mi padre, no va a acompañarnos.

—¿Entonces quien va a entregarte?—preguntó Thalía, dando por sentado que ella no lo haría.

—Pennyworth

—¡Sobre mi cuerpo frío y muerto te entregará alguien inferior! Lo haré yo mismo.

Damian sonrió por lo bajo, entonces Dick estaba libre de carga, Alfred entregaría a Jay y todos felices y contentos.

El último cuerpo cayó rebanado desde el hombro hasta la mitad del pecho, Jason se arrojó junto a él visiblemente agotado, las manos sangrantes, el rostro manchado, su cuerpo sudado. Damian disfrutó con la imagen que ofrecía, se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó a su lado y le ofreció una diminuta taza de té.

—¿Tú crees que hice todo esto por un estúpido sorbo de té?

—Es de pólvora.

—Cierra la boca…—Jason reclamó sus labios, además de su cuerpo.

 _"_ _Cuerpos mutilados desangrándose sobre un Yate a la luz de la tarde entrante"_

Nada más excitante para su enamorado eterno.

Thalía y R'as ni se inmutaron, continuaron con el té, preparándose para la "fiesta"

—Oh, querida. Verlos me recuerda el tema de la sucesión del Trono.

—Lo tengo controlado, padre. Una muestra de ADN que seguramente dejarán en el bote y tendrás bisnietos.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo aseguro, ¿Recuerdas donde puse mis pendientes de perlas?

—¿Las que hurtaste de la bóveda de tu amado? ¿O las que hurtaste del Rey de la Atlántida?

—Las de mi amado, por supuesto. Es una ocasión especial, además él no las verá. ¿Se quedan a cenar esta noche?—preguntó Thalía levantando la voz a los enamorados. Damián negó hondeando un brazo ya fuera para rechazar la oferta o para solicitar que se fueran. No lo sabía, su "yerno" ya le estaba bajando el pantalón a su hijo.

—Crecen tan rápido…

—Harás otros, querida.

—¿Los arrojamos al agua ahora o después?

—Después…cuando estén jadeando y retorciéndose de placer.

.

.

.

—¡Puñeteros Al Ghul! —gritó Jason a los cuatro vientos cuando volvieron a la seguridad e intimidad de la Mansión.

Todos estaban locos, desquiciados, enfermos, trastornados de su cabeza y lo que era peor, él iba a ser uno de ellos.

—Ya te quejaste todo el camino de vuelta. —comentó Damian.

—Y me pienso seguir quejando la noche entera.

—¿Entonces no sirve de nada que voltees a verme?

—Damian, no todo lo solucionas con…con…

—¿Con...?

El Demonio tendido totalmente desnudo en su cama, con nada más que un simpático moñito de satín rojo en su miembro erecto.

—¡¿Qué clase de cosas piensas tú todo el día?!

—No demasiadas, sólo las que te puedo y las que me puedes hacer. Es una compensación por haber superado la "Prueba del Gremio"

—Pues guárdala para mañana porque en serio, estoy muerto.

—¿Le niegas sexo a tu esposo, previo a la boda?

—Técnicamente, tú y yo no deberíamos vernos antes de la boda.

—Te negaré en el altar y entonces supongo que estarás contento.

—Te atreves a negarme y será lo último que hagas en esta vida.

—¿Es eso una promesa? —Damian besó sus labios y lo tendió de espaldas a la cama.

Él estaba muerto, claro que quería tener sexo pero estaba frito, lo golpearon, apalearon, arañaron, arrastraron, escupieron y por Dios que hasta que hubo alguien que le arrancó los cabellos. Y después de eso, cuando aún estaba calientito y muy dispuesto a deshonrar al Demonio delante de su madre y abuelo. Los malditos Al Ghul encendieron motores, arrancaron al cien y los hicieron caer a las aguas heladas del río.

Él los odiaba a todos, menos a Damian…

Bueno, algunas veces, en serio que odiaba a Damian. Como justo ahora que el pequeño bastardo sacaba más listones de satín y se daba a la tarea de atar sus muñecas y tobillos al Dosel de la cama.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada mi muy amado…

—Jodido infierno contigo D

.

.

.

Minutos mas tarde, el Patriarca y sus aliados regresaban del patrullaje nocturno. Alfred ya se había retirado a su cama —tapones para los oídos incluidos— por lo que estaban a solas, caminando por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Es que simplemente no lo entiendo. —seguía quejándose Dick. —Se supone que él y yo estábamos unidos, que éramos amigos, compañeros…

—Y lo son. —consoló Tim.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Shh…—interrumpió Batman.

—¡POOOOOOOR QUEEEEEE!—gritó Dick, sólo para ser golpeado en la boca del estómago por su padre.

—¿Oyeron eso?

—Tim aguzó sus sentidos, Dick maldijo haberse comido doce tacos en la taquería de la esquina. Al fondo del pasillo, en las habitaciones de "invitados" se escuchaban "quejidos"

—¿Intrusos?—inquirió Red Robin.

—Tal vez…—su Padre comenzó a andar armado con una lámpara que tomó de una mesilla, Dick y Tim le seguían por detrás con sus pijamas de algodón perfectamente bien colocadas y sus pantuflas de animalitos. _¿Alguien había traspasado el sistema de seguridad Post Apocalíptico del multimillonario, excéntrico y paranoico…?_

"Mmmmh…"

"Señor Wayne…"

"Puñetero Wayne"

"Señor del infierno, Wayne…"

Richard y Tim se quedaron congelados a medio pasillo, revisaron la ruta de las habitaciones, los malditos "novios" se habían equivocado de alcoba, esa no estaba insonorizada. ¡NO LO ESTABA!

—Dios, ahí va mi ultimo atisbo de fe en su virginidad…—comentó Dick a punto de apuñalar sus oídos con dos hisopos.

—Él tiene de virgen lo que tú de joven. —se burló Tim

—¡NO VAN A HACERLO BAJO MI TECHO! —se quejó el padre.

—Lo han hecho infinidad de veces bajo tu techo, llevan tres años de relación, no tres horas, cómo supongo fue su primera aseveración. —Bruce fulminó al tercero de sus hijos con la mirada. Él no se había quejado de nada, pero estaba en igualdad de opinión con Dick. _¿Por qué nunca le dijeron nada? ¿Por qué nunca se enteró de nada?_

Si, pasaban montones de horas de juntos, "entrenaban, patrullaban y trabajaban juntos en la Torre Wayne" pero ni por asomo se imaginó que lo hacían porque dormían juntos.

Comenzó a aporrear la puerta con los puños cerrados dispuesto a derribarla si con eso paraba esta salvajada.

Tenían que ser ideas de Jay, la mala influencia siempre había sido Jay, la oveja negra de la familia el maldito…

.

—OH, POR DIOS…—Richard cayó desmayado a los pies de Tim, quien no desfalleció por la única razón de que era médico y estaba acostumbrado a verlos desnudos…

Damian abrió la puerta, totalmente desnudo con las piernas escurriendo del semen de Jay, enfrentó la mirada de su padre y preguntó qué carajos era lo que importaba tanto como para interrumpir su despedida de soltero.

Jason estaba atado a la cama, la mala influencia no era él, sino su hijo.

.

.

.

—¿Tú planeaste esto? —preguntó Jay cuando Damian cerró la puerta y regresó a la intimidad de su habitación.

—¿Qué nos vieran desnudos y nos encontraran teniendo sexo rudo? —inquirió con delicia y ni un solo atisbo de culpa.

—¿Por qué? —insistió entre fascinado y curioso.

—Él cree que tú eres el lobo que se comió a la oveja…

—¿Y no lo soy?

—Yo creería que lo somos los dos.

.

.

.

A la tarde siguiente, la Boda se llevó a cabo con un sollozante Dick que se deshacía de llanto entre los brazos de Bárbara Gordon. Era su hermano, su Robin, su pequeño Demonio de doce años que les saltó encima y trató de matarlos a todos…

—¡Él no podía estarse casando, no podía! ¡No podía!

—Ya, ya…—Bárbara estaba por aplicarle una llave del sueño. No era lo más ortodoxo, pero los brazos se le estaban durmiendo.

A su lado, los que también lloraban pero de alegría eran Carrie Kelley y Colín Wilkes, Tim había ido en compañía de Conner, Roy y Kori se sentaban tres bancas hacia atrás vestidos con sus mejores galas que consistían en un traje de tres piezas color de la noche y un vaporoso vestido color lavanda.

Los novios entraron, seguidos de la marcha nupcial, uno al lado del otro y escudados por Alfred Pennyworth y R'as al Ghul.

Al alcanzar el altar, las palabras importantes fueron dichas, las miradas profundas intercambiadas. Alfred tenía entre sus manos el anillo que entregaría Jason, el que correspondía al futuro líder de la Liga de los Asesinos y por su parte, R'as tenía el anillo que su nieto había mandado a hacer para su enamorado eterno. Una alianza de oro blanco con la inscripción.

"Te honro en el espanto"

Sus smokings eran negros con detalles de rojo en el caso de Jay y verde en el caso de Damian, las corbatas de moño, los peinados pulcros, ambos estaban guapísimos y muy concentrados hasta la parte en que la pregunta final fue dicha.

—¿Hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas?

Thalía se mordió los labios para no gritar, ella estaba en compañía de Wilson Slade, el asesino presionó su mano con suavidad conocedor del tema. Era un instinto natural en esa mujer destruir las cosas "hermosas" atemorizar a su hijo, destruir sus sueños, corromper sus anhelos, pero había crecido.

Ya no era más su niño.

El padre iba a continuar con la solicitud de los votos cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron una voz profunda se escuchó.

—Yo me opongo…

Damian sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y la voluntad lo abandonaba. _¿Su padre de verdad se atrevería a impedir la boda?_

Kori destelló en tonos escarlatas, ella no le tenía demasiado respeto a Batman, es más ni siquiera le agradaba. Si quería una patada en las bolas, ella se la daría.

El hombre no agregó más nada, caminó por la alfombra acompañado de una guapísima Selina Kyle quien bajó el rostro en señal de respeto y con una sonrisa falsa, se disculpó por la tardanza.

—No encontrábamos dónde estacionarnos…sólo fue eso. No queríamos perdernos, el "gran momento"

El padre asintió no muy conforme y reanudó la ceremonia.

Los votos fueron dichos, los anillos intercambiados y los besos…

—Por el poder que me otorga la Santa Iglesia, yo los declaro: Señor y Señor, Wayne.

Pueden besarse ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
